BAU Years
by criminalmindscrazy24
Summary: the BAU as teens
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I really like the aspect of the BAU as teenager, so I wrote this fanfic!

Hope you like it…

(teenage universe)

Pairings: hotch and beth

Emily and Morgan

JJ and Will ( in the beginning JJ will be dating someone else)

Spencer and well his book… jk! ( he isn't going to have a girlfriend but girls will be interested in him)

Penelope and Kevin

Dave is going to be married to Erin and they are going to be Beth and Will's parents

Dave is Beth's father and Erin is Will's mother, Will's father died and Dave and Beth's mom got divorced

The sun annoyed the eyes of the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty, and so did the alarm. JJ looked up from her pillow and saw her alarm clock: **6:50. **

"Shit!" JJ jumped out of bed realizing she had to be at school in 30 minutes. Running to her bathroom, she looked in the mirror, grateful she showered the night before so she didn't have to do it right now. She brushed her hair, applying a little bit of makeup, and ran to her closet to figure out what to wear. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink floral tank top, while getting dressed, JJ heard her phone ring.

Looking at the caller ID, JJ answered, " hey Em, what's up?"

"Where are you? You sick?" Emily asked on the other end of the line

"No, im just running late, I literally woke up 10 minutes ago"

Emily laughed " Well hurry your little ass up"

"shut up" JJ laughed "I'll see you soon!"

"bye"

Going down her stairs, JJ walked into the kitchen seeing a note from her parents remembering they left for Seattle for a business trip

"See you in a week, remember no parties! Love you Jayje! Xoxo, mom and dad"

JJ grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door to her car, thankful she only lived 5 minutes away from school she arrived right on time seeing all of her friends and her boyfriend Adam

Walking away from her car and towards her friends JJ locked her car, making sure she heard the honk.

"Hey! Look who decided to grace us with her presence" Derek laughed with his arm around his girlfriend and one of JJ's best friends, Emily.

"Yeah, you guys better feel lucky" JJ laughed hugging everyone

The group was sitting on a picnic table in front of their high school, Derek was sitting on the table with his arm around Emily, Penelope was standing with her boyfriend Kevin leaning against the table. Hotch and Spencer were sitting in the benches of the picnic table.

JJ, standing felt a pair of large arms grab her waist and pull her back, she quickly turned around seeing her boyfriend of a year in front of her, forcefully smashed his lips into hers.

Spencer and Derek rolled their eyes, none of JJ's friends were a big fan of Adam

"Hey babe" Adam, we missed you at Jake's party on Saturday

"yeah, I was studying with Em and Penelope"

"Lame" Adam heard his friends calling his name pulled away from JJ " See you later babe"

"um, bye?" JJ

Penelope rolling her eyes yelled "Nice talking to you to Adam!"

The whole group laughed, and stared at JJ

"What?" JJ

"JJ, why do you date him he is such an ass" Hotch

"Hey! He can be really sweet and we've been dating for so long"

"yeah exactly 525949 minutes to long" Spencer

Everyone looked at Spencer like he was crazy

"what? There are 525949 minutes in a year!" Spencer

"You're 14 and you know more than I will when I'm 40" Emily laughed

Across the parking lot

Will walked out of his black jeep with his step sister Beth exiting on the other side.

"you ready little sister?" Will laughed

"as ready as I'll ever be let's get this over with" Beth

The two sibling walked across the parking lot and approached the table where Derek, Emily, Hotch, Spencer, Penelope, Kevin, and JJ were sitting.

"Hey Penelope, who is that?" JJ asked referring to Will

"I don't know gumdrop, I think he's new, do you guys know him"

"I've never seen him before" Kevin

Derek, Hotch, and Spencer agreed

"JJ, I know that look you like him!" Emily exclaimed

"I do not! I don't even know him, and besides there's Adam"

"Who's that girl next to him" Hotch asked "she's cute"

"wow! Aaron hotchner interested in a girl!" Derek " Haven't seen that since Haley moved"

Beth and Will walked passed, Will quickly noticed the gorgeous blonde looking at him, he smiled back at her and continued to walk on with his sister.

The school bell rang and the group of friends departure to their classes

Emily, Hotch, and JJ all had their first class together, sitting in their seats they heard the next bell ring.

Seeing a guy walk into class, JJ quickly realized it was the cute guy she saw earlier, hearing her teacher speak JJ focused her attention to the front of the room

"Class" Mrs. Walsh "this is William Lamontagne, he is our new student so I know you all will treat him kindly, Mr. Lamontagne , there is an empty seat next to Mrs. Jereau"

Will walked past Emily and Hotch and sat next to JJ. Smiling he sat down and looked at her.

"hey I'm Will"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for all the great feedback! Hope you guys continue to enjoy this!

"hi, I'm Will Lamontagne"

JJ was mesmerized by his dark green eyes, for a quick second she forgot her name. She quickly came back to reality

"I'm Jennifer Jereau , but everyone calls me JJ" She smiled at him

Hotch turned around from his seat that was in front of JJ

"Hey man, I'm Aaron, but call me Hotch"

"Hotch?" Will asked

Emily turned around from her seat in front of Will "Its short for Hotchner, it's his last name" she smiled at him "I'm Emily, you know you're REALLY cute"

"Emily" JJ laughed

"What he is! And I don't see Derek anywhere" Emily kidded

"Ms. Jereau and Ms. Prentiss! Would you like to share what is so funny with the class?"

Hotch quickly turned around and looked down so he would not get in trouble

Emily, who was very quick with answering questions responded "No , Mrs. Walsh just telling Will, how amazing your lectures are"

JJ hid her laughter, knowing Mrs. Walsh's lectures were the most boring thing in the world

The day continued rather quickly and it was lunch already, Will and Hotch were walking together down the hall with Emily and JJ behind him.

"Em, he is really cute" JJ blushed

"Yeah way cuter than Adam" Emily playfully hitting JJ's butt then running away seeing Derek and Spencer sitting at a table in the cafeteria

"Shut up!" JJ yelled laughing

JJ bumped into Will while trying to catch Emily, "Sorry!" JJ

"Don't worry about it" Will smiled

Everyone had arrived at their usual table and Hotch introduce Will to everyone,

"Guys, this is Will. Will this is Derek, Spencer, Penelope, Kevin, and you already met JJ and Emily"

The group exchanged "nice to meet you's" and continued their usual lunch conversations.

"Have you guys seen the new Principal?" Kevin asked

"No, since when did we have a new principal" Derek asked

"Since our last principal, Mr. Murphey had a heart attack and died" Hotch

"Our last principal was named Mr. Murphy?" Derek

"You are so clueless" Emily laughed

"You love me!" Derek laughed giving Emily a kiss

"Yeah you better feel lucky!" Emily laughed resting her head on his shoulder

"Yeah, the new principal is my mom" Will laughed

"Really? Isn't it kinda weird having your mom be the principal" JJ asked

"It's alright I guess, my mom and I are pretty close so…"

Will looked around the cafeteria looking for Beth

"Will, you looking for that cute girl you walked in with" Derek

Emily hit him in the shoulder "hey! I'm right here"

"I just asked, I didn't say she was cute!" Derek

Everyone laughed, including Will, "yeah man, but it's not like that, she's my sister, well my step-sister"

Beth walked up behind Will, "You talking about me again"

Hotch immediately noticed her beauty, she was tall, had dark brown hair, and her piercing green eyes.

"Guys, this is my sister Beth, Beth this is Hotch, JJ, Penelope, Derek, Kevin, Spencer, and Emily"

"Hey" Beth smiled

Continuing their conversations JJ noticed Adam across the cafeteria flirting with one of JJ's fellow soccer team mates, Tracy. JJ's happy face turned into a frown, she was so annoyed with Adam lately, he was always flirting with other girls, but she just couldn't break up with him. JJ was so focused on their past happiness that faded a long time ago.

Emily noticed JJ's face and turned around seeing why she was so upset, Emily never like Adam she always had a bad vibe about him.

"hey guys, I'll be right back" JJ

"jayje" Emily said , JJ heard the tone of voice in Emily's words

"Em, I'm fine" JJ smiled

JJ walked to Adam putting her hand on his arm and cutting Tracy off.

"Hey, we need to talk" JJ

"Alright" Adam

They both walked out the cafeteria and began to talk in the hall, talking that became yelling.

The doors were clear so they were clearly seen by JJ's friends.

"Here we go again" Spencer sighed

"Who is that guy?" Will asked

"JJ's boyfriend" Penelope said slurring the word "boyfriend"

"He a bad guy?" Beth asked

"He's just a real jerk" Hotch explained "they've been dating a year, and I don't know why she hasn't dumped him yet"

Derek looked at Emily, "babe, you're her best friend, do you know why she hasn't broken up with him yet?"

" I don't know, since her sister, she hasn't really been the same JJ, and her parents are always gone so… " Emily sighed

"sister?" Will asked

"Her sister committed suicide, and no one knew why" Kevin explained

Everyone quickly began to change the conversation, realizing JJ was approaching their table again.

Everyone saw Adam slam through the doors of the cafeteria walked towards his friends, his face red with anger, JJ walked up, everyone noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"You okay gumdrop?" Penelope asked putting her hand over JJ's

"I'm fine" JJ lied

"Your obviously not this is like the third time you guys fought this week, and every time you're in tears. You need to break up with him!" Emily

"Emily" Derek

"What? He continues to treat you like crap, she's my best friend and he is mistreating you!" Emily

"Can we just drop it!" JJ

There was a silence within the group, no one knowing what to say

"Okay, tonight we are all going to go to my house for the party and have fun, no drama, no crying, we are just going to get drunk and have fun!" Derek smiled "Will and Beth, you guys in?"

Will hesitated at first since he wasn't the partying type, Beth on the other hand was eager to say yes

"sure" Beth smiled "needed something fun to do our first weekend here anyway"

The bell rang and the day continued on quickly, everyone left the school and continued to their cars, (except Spencer, who got a ride home from Hotch every day).

Everyone was happy it was Friday and got ready for a well needed party at Derek's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek, while I'm gone no wild party. You remember what happened last time, I found that 14 year old sleeping in my bed when I got home, and your girlfriend half naked in your bed!"

"Okay mama, no parties. I promise" Derek kissed his mother goodbye as she left for her work retreat

TODAY

Derek stocked his whole house with beer, knowing most of the school was coming over for his party, the party he promised not to have.

Time quickly became 8:00 and people began showing up, first Emily and Penelope (Kevin had to watch his little brother), then Hotch and Spencer, and the Will and Beth. JJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen JJ?" Spencer asked

"We haven't talked to her since lunch" Penelope spoke for herself and Emily

"She said she was coming, she should be here soon" Derek

Adam drove up to JJ's house and knocked on the door, JJ answered

"What are you doing here?" JJ

"I always pick you up for parties" Adam

"Yeah but I thought the yelling in the hallway today might have changed the circumstances" JJ

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay. Tracy came on to me, you know I love you" Adam leaned in towards JJ's face and kissed her, once he felt JJ kiss back he knew he had her around his little finger….again.

JJ and Adam arrived at Derek's party; with Adam's arm around JJ they walked through Derek's house towards the kitchen where the group was. While walking through the house Adam saw Tracy and gave her a sultry look while JJ wasn't looking.

"She forgave him again" Emily moaned seeing JJ and Adam

Will felt a jolt of jealousy run through his veins, he had never felt that way before. He didn't even know why he just met JJ, sure she was beautiful, and funny, sweet, smart, and sexy as hell, but she had a boyfriend, an ass of a boyfriend.

"Hey guys" JJ smiled

"Hey" everyone

"Where's Hotch?" JJ asked

"And Beth?" Will asked

"They were literally just here" Spencer laughed

Looking around they all saw Beth and Hotch laughing on the couch in the living room together.

"That cannot be your favorite movie" Beth laughed

"What? The Little Mermaid is a classic!" Hotch laughed

"Yeah for 7 year old girls" Beth laughed

"Fine what's your favorite movie?" Hotch asked

"The Breakfast Club" Beth

Everyone in the kitchen decided to play truth or dare

"Hotch! Beth! Get in here we are playing truth or dare!" Emily yelled

All the people who decided to play were JJ, Will, Beth, Hotch, Spencer, Adam, Derek, Emily, and Tracy

It was Emily's turn to ask a question and she chose Hotch

"Hotch, truth or dare"

"Dare" Hotch

"I dare you to kiss Beth"

Hotch blushed and looked at Beth, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He felt her kiss back and the kiss quickly began to turn into a make out.

"Whoa! Hotch!" Derek laughed

Hotch pulled away and smiled at Beth he slid his hand over Beth's and asked his question

"Tracy, truth or dare?"

"dare" Tracy smirked

"I dare you to chug that bottle of beer"

Tracy grabbed the beer and chugged it like it was water.

"JJ, truth or dare"

"truth"

"how many guys have you really slept with?" Tracy said in a bitchy tone

"you already know the answer the that" JJ

"yeah but not everyone here knows about your slutty year at soccer camp" Tracy

"Fine, you want to know, two" JJ

"You're lying" Tracy laughed

"No actually you're the slut, how many guys have your slept with 10 in the past week?" JJ said pissed off

"Maybe, since one of them was Adam" Tracy glared at JJ

"She's lying Jayje!" Adam yelled

"No I'm not, what do you think he was doing when you weren't at last weekend's party" Tracy laughed

"Babe, don't tell me you actually believe her!" Adam

JJ knew what Tracy was telling her was true, everything made sense and this was the last straw.

"Actually I do, I'm tired of all your crap, and if you thought I was going to let you bang this skank your wrong, were done!" JJ yelled walking away from everyone and bumping her shoulder into Tracy's

"JJ!" Adam began to run after JJ when Will stepped in and pulled Adam's arm back

"I don't think that's such a good idea man." Will said still grabbing onto Adam's arms

"Back off! You don't even know her, you just moved here!" Adam said shoving Will back

Will shoved Adam back, Adam swung to punch Will, but Will quickly duck, rapidly Will stood up and punched Adam in the jaw knocking him out.

Will walked away leaving everyone behind him, walking outside Will saw JJ standing outside of Derek's house

"You okay?" Will asked

"Yeah I'm actually really good, god he is such an ass! How the hell did it take me that long to dump him" JJ quickly noticed Will's bloody knuckle "what happened?"

"I kinda just punched Adam" Will chuckled

"Wow, really?" JJ laughed " Come one lets go clean you up" Will and JJ drove back to JJ's house after not finding any first aid supplies at Derek's and after his mom came home early saw the party and began smacking Derek on the head with a magazine making him clean up the house.

JJ and Will were sitting on JJ's bet while JJ was bandaging up his bloody hand, "thanks, by the way, for punching Adam"

"Anytime" Will laughed, he winced when JJ pressed on a part of his hand that had a deep cut

"Sorry" JJ said while rubbing her thumb over his hand, looking up JJ saw Will's green eyes looking straight into her blue eyes.

He began to lean closer, and closer, and closer, until his lips lightly brushed against hers, he waited for her to press her lips to his, when she finally did sparks through bought bodies.

The kiss became more passionate and JJ threw her hands around Will's neck, Will slid his hands on JJ's back and lay her down on her back on the bed they continued to kiss passionately when JJ's bedroom door opened.

"Hi sweetheart we're home!" JJ's dad came in through her bedroom door seeing a strange boy who wasn't her boyfriend on top of his little girl, kissing, on a bed. His worst nightmare.

"Dad!" JJ yelled throwing Will off her causing him to fall off the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Will heard his alarm clock go off and he shot up from his bed, that was the best but yet the worst dream ever.

He was slightly hung over, he remember going to Derek's party, drinking, punching Adam, the going over to JJ's house.

If only he had kissed her for real, dammit.

Will got up from bed and walked down the steps, "morning" he saw his family in the living room, he step-dad Dave was sitting down at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, he was a FBI agent, a profiler actually and he had his first weekend off in a while. His mom, Erin was cooking him breakfast, and Beth was sitting on the couch staring at her phone (probably texting Hotch, they have been talking all the time since they met)

Will kissed his mom on the cheek and sat down on the couch next to Beth, he and she have gotten pretty close since their parents got married.

"So you and Hotch?" Will asked

Beth just smiled and blushed, "I like him a lot"

"I can tell" Will

"He is so cute, and a really good kisser" Beth

"Okay Beth I don't need details" Will laughed

"Whatever, so you going to ask JJ out or what?" Beth asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Will tried avoiding the subject

Beth laughed "Oh shut up, I see the way you look at her, and since her and Adam are over…"

At JJ's house

JJ called Emily and Penelope after Will left

"So nothing happened?" Penelope asked

"No he didn't make a move" JJ "like nothing, I even did the whole "put my hand over his"

"That always works!" Emily shocked "Do you think he is gay?"

"I don't think so" JJ

"jayje, I'm surprised, I thought you would be upset about Adam but your handling it well" Penelope

"I'm over it, you were right Em he was an ass" JJ

"we should do something fun today" Emily smiled "you guys want to get everyone and drive to the lake house?"

"Yeah" JJ and Penelope both agreed

After calling everyone, Derek, Hotch, Beth, Will, Emily, Penelope, Kevin, Spencer, and JJ decided to go to Emily's lake house

The car ride up was about an hour, and everyone quickly arrived to the lake.

They day was full of tanning, volleyball, swimming, and laughing. The sun was setting and the couples each went of the make out somewhere; Spencer was reading his psychology book by the water.

Beth and Hotch were sitting on the sand next to each other, Hotch looked at Beth, and the sun framed her face perfectly. She was talking about the water or something, Hotch knew he should have been listening but he was distracted by her green eyes and her laugh when something funny popped into her head. He couldn't take it anymore he had to kiss her, he leaned in and smashed his lips into hers.

Will was walking around the lake skipping stones in the water, he looked to his right and saw Emily and Derek making out by the rocks, further right he saw Penelope and Kevin laughing with each other. Looking left he saw Spencer reading, and he saw his younger sister kissing one of his friends (awkward).

He saw everyone but JJ, looking at the dock he saw a beautiful petite blonde, wearing an orange bikini top with jean shorts sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in the water. Found her.

He walked behind her "this seat taken" he asked

She looked up and smiled "by you I hope"

"Alright then" Will laughed "you have fun today?"

"Yeah" JJ smiled "One of the best times I've had in a while"

"JJ, can I ask you a personal question" Will

"Yeah" JJ

"At the party, Tracy said something about soccer camp, what happened?"

JJ looked down, Will could tell this was an uncomfortable subject

"Since I was 10, I would go to this soccer camp. Ya know, just hang out with friends and play your favorite sport, well a couple years ago I went and there was this guy who came one year and I had the biggest crush on. At the time Tracy and I were really close friends, she told me that the guy liked me back and that he wanted to meet by the soccer field behind the dorms after curfew. I thought I liked him a lot, so I went, and he wanted to have sex and that if I really liked him I would do it. I was 15 and stupid and thought a boy liked me a lot, so I said yes and we…, well after it happened I just felt uncomfortable and weird. The next day I walked up to him thinking we would be, I don't even know, but I went up to him and he didn't even acknowledge I was there , and he was kissing Tracy" JJ

Will saw tears well up in JJ's eyes and he put his hand over hers

"I'm sorry JJ, that should have never happened to you" Will "You are beautiful and deserve so much more, you deserve a guy who will treat you like a princess, someone who understands how lucky he is to have you even give him the time of day"

The tears left JJ's eyes and a smile emerged on her face

"Thank you Will" JJ smiled "you're a really good guy"

Will looked into JJ's blue eyes and thought to himself "go for it! Go kiss her!"

He leaned in and softly felt his lips touch JJ's , he pulled away slightly but then he felt her kiss back. Needing air both pulled back and looked at each other smiling

This was one of the most memorable lake trips JJ has every gone to, and now it was also Will's.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: so glad you all are liking this! sorry this is so short I just had writers block. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR REQUESTS MESSAGE ME! Thank you! Hope you all are having a Merry Christmas! 3

The weekend passed by fast, and it was already Monday. Beth and Hotch were still talking but haven't made anything official yet, JJ on the other hand had been avoiding Will since they kissed. She ignored his texts, calls, everything. She really liked Will, but she wasn't ready for another relationship so soon.

Will and Beth arrived at school and saw their group of friends sitting at their usual spot, Beth walked ahead of Will and straight to Hotch who greeted her with a warm smile and hug. Will wanted to talk JJ

"Hey" Will said to everyone but directly to JJ

"Hi" JJ looked down avoiding eye contact

"Can we talk?" Will asked

"Yeah, sure" JJ

Will put his hand on JJ's lower back guiding them where they could talk in private.

"What's up with them?" Spencer

"I don't know, Beth did Will say anything?" Hotch asked

"Not much, just than him and JJ kissed at the lake" Beth "I don't think they have talked since"

Emily and Pen glanced at eachother

"I know that look, what's going on?" Derek

"When JJ likes someone, like REALLY likes someone, she tends to block them out" Emily

"What about Adam" Kevin asked "they were together for like a year"

"I don't think she really loved Adam, she just told herself that" Pen

JJ felt a shiver run down her spine when Will put his hand on her back

"What did you want to talk about?" JJ asked already knowing the answer to her own question

"we kissed…" Will

"Yeah, so?" JJ

"Well I really like you JJ and-" Will was cut off by JJ

"Will" JJ sighed "it was just a kiss, that's all, I'm not looking for anything else"

"I don't believe that, if you didn't like me you wouldn't have shared that story about soccer camp with me, or kissed me back"

"Will, can we just forget that it happened, it's going to make things complicated"

Will stepped closer to JJ, they were almost kissing distance, he put his mouth near her ear and whispered

"I don't think either of us want that"

Knowing he left an impact on her, he walked away, and headed to class, JJ just stood there speechless, she turned around seeing Will smiling at her.

"Whoa" Penelope "that was smooth"

"Dam, he knows how to work JJ" Derek laughed

"this is going to be interesting" Emily laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hey guys! Special thanks to everyone who helped me with my writers block! Hope you like this chapter. I kinda want to focus this chapter on some of the other characters, but don't worry, JJ and Will, will have many scenes ;)

It had been a week since JJ and Will have kissed, a lot had happened in that week. Beth and Hotch officially became a couple, Emily and Derek were on the verge of breaking up, and Will and JJ relationship became more complicated. Will continued to try to convince JJ to give them a chance.

"Emily! We aren't done discussing this!" Derek yelled across the parking lot, the end of school bell has just rang and he and Emily were having another fight.

"Actually we are!" Emily yelled back, she was to stubborn to even turn around a look at Derek. Emily was walking to her car that was parked next to Hotch's. Beth was leaning on the hood of Hotch's car with Hotch leaning close to her when they heard the yelling.

"Ugh, not again" Beth moaned

"Emily!" Derek finally caught up to Emily at her car

"What!" Emily turned around now facing Derek, "Fine you want to talk about this? You kissed that girl! "

"I was drunk, and it didn't mean anything!" Derek "You and I just fought and I-"

"Wanted to hurt me?" Emily

"No! I just wasn't thinking!" Derek

Emily ran her fingers through her hair and let out a loud sigh, "I got to go meet JJ, I'll see you at her birthday party tonight"

"Em, are we okay?" Derek asked

"No" Emily frowned "we are definitely not okay, I got to go"

Emily drove off and headed to JJ's house, leaving Derek with Hotch and Beth

"Derek, you okay" Beth asked

"Dude, you kissed someone?" Hotch asked "no wonder she's pissed"

Beth smacked Hotch's arm letting him know it was not the time to ask that question

Derek was not in the mood to talk "I'll just see you guys at JJ's party" Derek walked away to his car and drove home leaving Beth and Hotch in the parking lot.

Emily arrived at JJ's house storming through the door and up to JJ's room.

"Dammit Em, you scared me, I thought you were some serial killer or something" JJ

Emily let out a frustrated moan and fell on JJ's bed next to her

"I'm guessing you and Derek had another fight" JJ asked

"I'm seriously going to kill him, JJ I don't know what happened, everything was so great and then all of a sudden, CRAP! Just CRAP! MY relationship is CRAP!" Emily

"Em don't worry about it, you and Derek are great with each other, tonight at my party we are going to have fun and you and Derek are going to make up" JJ wrapped an arm around Emily and gave her a hug "Okay?"

"Okay" Emily smiled

At Will and Beth's house….

Hotch and Beth were making out in her bed room when Will barged in

"Hey Beth do you-" Will threw his hand over his eyes "Oh my god ew! Get a room!"

"this is my room!" Beth said while Hotch was laughing

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride to JJ's tonight" Will said still having his hand cover his eyes

"No I'm good thanks" Beth "Aaron is giving me a ride"

"okay" Will said while bumping into the door "Sorry, I'll um, just, uh go!"

"Ughh!" Beth fell against the back of her bed "we never get alone time!"

"Babe, it's okay" Hotch laughed

"Yeah, but I just want to be able to spend time with my boyfriend without my brother or mom walking in on us" Beth

"Yeah, when your mom walked in on us that was just awkward, especially since I had to see her at school the next day" Hotch

Beth gave Hotch "the look"

"Beth, I really like you, I don't need to make out with you all the time, just spending 5 minutes with you feels like an hour, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" Hotch said giving Beth a peck

Beth smiled, and kissed Hotch back

8:00 quickly approached and it was time for JJ's birthday party, everyone arrived, her whole soccer team was there (except Tracy) and all of her closest friends.

Will shortly arrived and walked into JJ's room seeing her just finish putting on her dress.

"Will, it's just you" JJ "can you zip me up"

"uh, yeah" Will finished zipping up JJ "You look amazing"

JJ was wearing a plain black dress that cut off her mid-thigh and had a diamond cut out on the back, she was wearing plain black heals and her hair was down and wavy.

"Oh, um this is for you Happy Birthday" Will said handing JJ her gift

"Thank you Will, can I open now" JJ said laughing

"Yeah" Will chuckled at how cute JJ was

Opening the box, JJ saw a silver charm bracelet "This is beautiful Will, thank you" JJ gave Will a hug

Will looked at JJ, she looked amazing, and he had to kiss her. He leaned in and softly pecked her lips; JJ forced herself to pull back. She really wanted to kiss him but she couldn't.

"Will" JJ whispered "I-"

"Yeah I heard it all before you can't" Will

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"What JJ? You haven't gave me a good reason why we can't be together, I know you like me, and don't try to deny it because I know you do"

"Yeah I do I just can't-" JJ

"Can't what? Do you still love Adam?" Will

"What no! Will it's not about that" JJ fought

"Then what JJ, I keep putting myself out there and you keep pushing me away. Why can't you just let me in?"

JJ had tears in her eyes "I-I don't know"

"Well it finally worked, I'm done fighting" Will

Penelope walked in "Hey JJ- oh sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No, this is nothing" Will said and walked out of the room

"Will wait!" JJ's voice began to choke due to the tears stuck in her throat

"JJ what just happened?" Penelope asked

"I just lost the one guy I can see myself in love with" JJ

The rest of the night sucked for JJ what was supposed to be her best birthday ever turned into her worst, and not only for JJ.

Emily and Derek decided to talk outside in the backyard discussing their relationship.

"Derek we can't do this anymore" Emily "We just aren't the same couple as we were"

"Emily, we can work this out we always do, I love you"

"I love you to, but I'm not in love with you anymore" Emily had tears in her eyes "I'm sorry" Emily gave Derek a kiss on the cheek than walked away.

Emily walked through JJ's house past everyone she just wanted to get out of there and go home, she passed Beth, Pen, Hotch, Kevin, Spencer, and JJ

"Em, you okay?" Beth asked

Emily ignored her and just walked past them

"I wonder what happened." Spencer asked

"Her and Derek probably broke up" JJ laughed

Everyone looked at JJ confused, Emily was her best friend and she would never laugh at her being hurt, then they saw the red cup full of vodka in her hand.

"Gumdrop I think you're a tid bit drunk?" Pen

"Am not!" JJ yelled then laughed

"okay, I think we need to get her to bed" Kevin laughed

"I got it" Will said walking up behind the group "You guys have fun, I'm going to head out soon anyway"

Will carried JJ up to her room and layed her in her bed, he took off her heels and tucked her in covering her with her blanket. Just as he was leaving he heard JJ

"Will" she moaned

"Yeah?" Will

"I'm sorry"

"So am I cher" Will put his hand over JJ's and kissed her forehead "goodnight"

Will stood up from sitting on JJ's bed, he tried to walk away but he felt JJ keep hold of his hand

"Will don't go" JJ

"I'll be right over her Jayje" Will sat down on the chair across from JJ's bed he didn't want to push the boundaries by sleeping in the same bed with her.

"I'm not going anywhere"


	7. Chapter 7

JJ woke up feeling a gigantic throbbing in her head, looking down she saw that she still had her dress on and no one was in the bed next to her (thank god she thought). Slowly she remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered her and Will fighting and then A LOT of drinking. Looking across the room she saw a guy's coat on her chair, then she remembered Will.

Walking into her room with a glass of water and Tylenol Will saw JJ awake and laughed seeing her hung over but still looking beautiful "So your alive?" Will laughed

"Barely" JJ moaned "Please tell me that's for me?"

"Of course" Will laughed giving JJ the water and pills

Swallowing the pills, JJ looked at Will, he was so caring, sweet, funny, smart, and not terrible to look at "did you take care of me the whole night?" JJ smiled

"Yeah, well you told me not to leave, and you were here all alone so" Will

JJ pulled Will in for a hug "thank you"

JJ changed out of her dress, showered, and put on sweats and a tank top she expected to have a lot of cleaning to do the rest of the day.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, expecting to see a mess, JJ saw a spot less house. "Will!"

"Yeah? You okay?" Will

"Did you clean all this?" JJ said pointing to her living room

"Yeah I figured you had stuff to do today and didn't want to clean so I did it while you were sleeping" Will

"Your amazing" JJ

"C'mon there's breakfast" Will smiled

After breakfast Will decided it was best for him to go, since JJ and him decided to be just friends last night. JJ walked Will towards the front door.

"So I'll just see you at school on Monday?" Will

"Um yeah I guess" JJ didn't want Will to go

"I'll see you later Jayje" Will smiled and gave JJ and a kiss on the cheek before walking him to his car

JJ smiled, Will's warm lips felt so good on her cheek, JJ grabbed Will's hand and pulled him back to her. Will looked into JJ's eyes "you okay cher?"

"Don't go" JJ

"What?" Will laughed

"I want you to stay" JJ "With me"

With that JJ leaned in and kissed will, and in that moment the fear of being hurt and the fear of hurting Will left and it was only them kissing on the porch of JJ's house.

Will pulled away and looked into JJ's eyes and smiled "I thought you weren't ready?" Will asked

"I'm not going to try to see too far in the future, right now I know I just want to be with you" JJ

And with that answer Will kissed JJ and guided her back in the house shutting the door behind them.

At Emily's house

Emily missed Derek, she loved him, she missed him, and she wondered if she made a mistake. She needed to talk to someone Pen was probably with Kevin, so that left JJ. Emily picked up her phone and called JJ

JJ and Will were cuddling on the couch which lead to kissing when her phone rang

"Don't answer it" Will laughed while kissing JJ's neck

"I have to it might be Emily, she's going to want to talk about Derek" JJ laughed at Will tickling her neck with his kisses

Will pulled away from JJ and leaned his pack against the couch still holding her, JJ layed up and leaned against Will's shoulders

"Hello?" JJ answered her phone

"Jayje, did I make a mistake by breaking up with Derek?"

"Em, stop beating yourself up, you felt like the relationship was falling apart so you broke it off. Just give it time and in that time if you feel like it was a mistake and you feel like you need to get back together then do it, he loves you"

"But he can't wait forever JJ" Emily

JJ and Emily went back and forth on reasons to stay broken up or get back together and final came up with the conclusion to wait it out and see what happens. Their conversation went on for about 15 minutes and Will was bored out of his mind, he just wanted to kiss JJ, he has wanted to for so long.

Finally when JJ hung up Will picked JJ up and threw her on him causing them both to laugh hysterically JJ began to kiss him when she heard her front door open shooting up JJ pulled Will up with her fixing her make out hair and realized that today was the day her parents were coming home.

"JJ!" JJ's mom Sandy yelled from the hallway

"In here mom!" JJ "I'm sorry Will" JJ frowned giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey?" Sandy noticed Will "Oh hi? Jen, who is this handsome boy?"

"Mom, this is Will…my boyfriend" JJ smiled putting her hand on Will's arm

"Hello Mrs. Jereau, I'm William Lamontagne Jr" Will smiled holding his hand out

Monday …

Will drove up to JJ's house in his car, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black v-neck with his black ray ban sunglasses. Seeing JJ walk to his car he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend, she was amazing. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and a white tank top, it was casual but beautiful he hair was natural and her makeup was light. She was the definition of perfection to him.

"Hi boyfriend" JJ said climbing into his car and giving him a kiss

"Good morning gorgeous" Will smiled

Driving into the parking lot of the school JJ spotted her friends, none of them knew about her and Will yet. Walking hand in hand through the parking lot the couple received many stares.

The couple reluctantly walked past Adam who gave Will the death glare, Will let out a chuckle at Adam's reaction and continued to walk with JJ

"Well look who it is" Hotch laughed "Did you know about this?" He asked Beth

"Nope, I was wondering why you were so happy this weekend" Beth laughed

"Yeah well…" Will laughed looking at JJ

"You guys are too cute" Pen gushed

"Thanks" JJ laughed "Have you guys seen Em?"

"No" Spencer "Come to think about it I haven't seen Derek either"

Hearing the blast of music the group looked towards the parking lot seeing Derek's speeding into the lot

"Found him" Kevin said

Derek climbed out of his car and walked towards the group

"Hey guys" Derek

"You okay bud?" Will

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Derek looked at everyone's faces "Emily? I'm over it she doesn't want to be with me so why should I want to be with her"

"Um Derek-" Beth tried to warn him

"I know it sounds bad but its true Emily Prentice means nothing to me anymore" Derek

"Good to know" Emily said from behind Derek

Emily walked past the group trying to avoid the tears.

"I'll go talk to her" JJ said giving Will a kiss "I'll see you in first period"

JJ ran to catch up with Emily finding her in the bathroom crying

"Em, it's okay" JJ said giving her a hug

"I was gonna ask him if he wanted to get back together today, I missed him all weekend but I guess that's not an option anymore"

"He is just hurt right now he doesn't mean what he said he is just trying to hide his pain, Emily loves you"

Wiping the tears from her best friends face "Come one we are going to have fun this week and then have even more fun over the weekend"

"What?" Emily asked

"Will and Beth's family is going to their cabin and invited us, you, me, Hotch, Pen, Spence, Kevin and-"

"And Derek? JJ, I don't know if I can spend a weekend with him"

"It will be okay trust me…" JJ smiled hugging her friend hoping she was right


	8. Chapter 8

The week past by slowly. It had been very cold and windy which didn't really make it go by any quicker. Emily and Derek barely talked just awkward looks in the morning and walks past each other down the hall. Friday had finally came and everyone was excited about their weekend get away.

Emily was standing by her locker grabbing her books for her next and final class. Derek saw her from down the hall, he still felt terrible about what he said. He didn't mean any of it he still loved her ...a lot. His plan for this weekend was to work things out between them. Walking up from behind her he put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey"

She quickly turned around seeing him

"Um...hi?"

"How have you been?" He asked

"You act like we haven't seen each other in a year, it's only been a week since we broke up ... And I've been alright, you?"

Derek chuckled at her response, that's one of the things he loved about her, her wit and sarcasm

"I've been alright, I mi-"

Before he was able to tell her he still missed her and loved her the bell rang cutting him off

"I gotta go to class, I will see you later. We can talk this weekend" Emily said as she walked away to her next class

Hotch peeked out the door seeing his girlfriend about to pass the hall, pulling her arm he pulled her into the empty classroom he was hiding in.

Beth let out a little scream but calmed seeing her boyfriend in front of her

"Aaron what the hell are you doing?!" Beth was cut off by Hot h kissing her against the door, laughing Beth pulled away

"Babe, I have to get to class" she laughed

"so!" He laughed " just ditch with me"

"I can't I have anatomy and I have to be there"

"Pleaaaaaseeee" Hotch whined while kissing her neck

"I guess they can dissect stuff without me" Beth laughed while kissing back her boyfriend

"Beth! What exactly do you think your doing ditching class" Beth's stepmom and principal Erin Strauss was standing next to them, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Shit..." Beth mumbled "we were um.,, just.. Uh studying ..."

"Sex Ed! I mean No! Wait I mean " Hotch's rambling was cut of by Erin

"We will talk about this later young lady, now go to class ... Both of you!"

Both student walking away to class Beth just looked at her boyfriend

"Sex Ed? Really!"

The final bell rang and everyone was excited to go to the cabin. Everyone had already packed their belonging and all they had to do was drive. They all decided to meet at the parking lot, David and Erin would drive up later that night after work.

Penelope and Kevin were the first to arrive at the car, then Derek and Spencer.

"Where are they?" Kevin asked

"Relax guys we are right here" Will laughed walking with his arm around JJ

"Who are we missing? Beth, Hotch and-"

"Emily" Derek cut it

There was an awkward silence between the group before Spencer broke the silence

"I heard Beth and Hotch got caught making out and ditching class by your mom, Will" Spencer

"Ew, dude why bring that up?" Will whined

The group laughed ignoring Beth and Hotch walking up

"What's so funny?" Beth smiled

"Uh, we just heard about your guys run in with your mom" JJ smiled leaning against Will who was leaning against his car

Beth turned red

"It's not funny! It was one of the most terrifying experience ever!" Hotch "Will , your mom is scary! I think she hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you..." Beth

"Isn't that the second time she caught you guys?" Derek

"No..." Hotch mumbled, everyone raise their eyebrows at him "okay it was the third..."

"Yeah and I was the forth" Will mumbled

"She hates me" Hotch laughed

"She doesn't really like whoever Will and I are dating.." Beth lied

"She likes JJ" Will laughed

JJ stuck her tongue out at Hotch like a fifth grader and laughed at his "jealousy"

After five more minutes of waiting Emily finally showed, she had to talk to one of her teachers.

"So who's driving with who?" JJ asked

"I have to go with either Derek or Hotch . That's the only way my mom would let me come" Spencer

"You can go with me pretty boy" Derek laughed shaking his hand threw Spencer's hair messing it up

"I'm guessing all the couples want to go together?" Derek

"My dad let me take the SUV and we can only seat six" Will

" I guess that leaves me withSpencer and Derek" Emily said trying not to sound to upset

Spencer looked at everyone after Derek and Emily walked towards the car and mouthed "Help me!"

"Poor kid" Will laughed

"Spence will be alright... I hope" JJ laughed

Everyone dispersed into their cars and braced themselves for a four hour car drive.

Sorry it's kinda short this was just a little preview about the car ride. So far I've included Emily and Derek and Hotch and Beth more, but I want to include Penelope and Kevin more, I was thinking of incorporating what happens with them like what happens with them in the show? Maybe? MESSAGE ME IDEAS! ... Storyline for Spencer coming up ;)


	9. Chapter 9

4 hours, 240 minutes, of time spent in the car with the recently broken up couple. He was terrified, Emily and Derek together but when they fought I was like World War ll.

"Soooo" Spencer

After about an hour in a half of driving and small talk Spencer had finally fallen asleep.

"How are you Em?" Derek asked

"Alright I guess, this weeks been kinda ... Well you know" Emily

"Yeah..." Derek

Emily began to laugh. She smiled and looked at Derek

"What?"he chuckled

"Why is it so awkward? I mean even before we dated we were fine" Emily

He smiled " I don't know, do you think we can ever go back to how we were before we dated?"

"I think so" Emily smiled "I mean just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't want you to be in my life"

"We were good friends before we dated huh?" Derek

"Yeah we were really close" Emily smiled

In the other car everyone was having fun, the guys decided to trade off driving every hour in a half. As Will pulled over for Kevin to drive he looked at JJ, she had fallen asleep about thirty minutes back. The sun framed her face perfectly, he was falling for her, they had only been dating for two weeks but he really loved her. He wanted to tell her he didn't want to rush things. It could wait he thought, for the perfect moment.

Kevin and Will traded spots. He woke JJ up do she could trade spots with Pen. JJ and Will sat in the middle of the car while Beth and Hotch sat in the very back.

"You excited for this weekend?" Hotch asked his girlfriend as she layed on him.

"Yeah I guess..."Beth

"You don't sound to excited babe"

"Yeah I mean it's gonna be fun being with you and everyone but I was suppose to visit my mom this weekend"

"You two were close?" Hotch asked

"Yeah, she just travels a lot so I stay with my dad, and Will and Erin are really nice so I don't mind"

"Oh, we'll have fun this weekend I promise" Hotch said as he kisses her forehead.

Beth smiled and closed her eyes to take a nap for a while

JJ and Will didn't talk much, the silence was nice they didn't need to talk to have a good time with each other. JJ was laying down on her back with her head resting on Will's thigh, he was sitting normally in his seat. JJ looked up at him, she was playing with the stitching on his shirt. She looked up at his green eyes he was amazing. He was sweet,kinda,smart, funny, and he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He looked down at her an smiled, he gave her a peck on the lips. It seemed natural like they had been doing it forever.

"You gonna be okay this weekend?" Kevin asked his girlfriend

"I think so" Pen

"You have all of us if you need anything" Kevin

"I know" She smiled "I just miss them ya know."

"Yeah, it's gonna be okay" Kevin said as he put his hand over Pen's hand

Everyone finally arrived at the cabin, it was beautiful it was an old two story wood house by a big lake. Large trees surrounded the property.

"Wow" was all Spencer could say, and that was a shock since he was a genius.

"Yeah the rooms are like suites, my parents wanted all the girls to room together and all the guys to since some of us are dating" Will

Everyone agreed and walked into the house

JJ stayed behind walked with Will

"Damn, we could of been roomies" JJ joked giving him a kiss

After everyone settled in they decide to hang out in the living room. it was now about 7:30 and everyone was sitting around a fire JJ and Will were cuddled up on the couch, Hotch was sitting next to the fire, Kevin and Pen were leaving against the couch together, and Derek, Emily, and Spencer were laying on the floor.

"My dad just texted me, his work went longer than he thought, him and my mom won't be here till tomorrow afternoon" Beth said walking in then sitting next to Hotch carrying cups and alcohol

"And since they aret coming i was thinking we play "I never"? Betg asked

"That didn't work out very well last time" JJ laughed "you guys remember Tracy"

"Yeah but she was a bitch, come on it will be fun" Penelope said while getting cups and the alcohol " okay so someone says "I never blah blah blah" and if you have, you take a drink"

"This is going to be interesting" JJ mumbled

Again it is really short this chapter and the previous ones were just previews I guess. Writing the next chapter right now I promise!

If you are wondering what Penelope and Kevin are talking about it will be revealed soon enough

Thanks Loves!


	10. Chapter 10

"Never have I ever been arrested" Beth

Will took a drink and JJ looked at her raising her eyebrows

"My dad was trying to teach me a lesson about fake ID's..." Will

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping" Will

Emily and JJ took a sip

"Summer camp bet.." Emily laughed "don't ask"

"Never have I ever made out with a stranger"JJ

Derek and Beth took a sip

Beth looked at Hotch then looked back down avoiding eye contact pretending to look at something else

"Okay unm never have I ever slept with someone in this room" Beth

Pen, Kevin, Derek, Emily, and JJ took a sip

"Kevin with Pen, Derek with Emily, and JJ? Who?" Hotch asked "Will?"

"Nope" Will

Derek and JJ both looked down at their drinks

"You didn't" Hotch chuckled "really with Derek?"

"When did that happen?" Kevin asked

"Yeah when?" Emily said staring at her ex and so called best friend

"It was a LONG time ago Em" Derek

"Yeah and it didn't mean anything! I swear!" JJ said looking at Emily then to Will

"Was it when we were dating?" Emily asked

"I-I .." JJ

"I can't believe you!" Emily yelled at JJ

"Em don't get mad at JJ, it was after you and Derek fought and JJ and Adam were fighting and they were both really drunk" Pen

"You knew!" Emily

"Only because after it happened JJ came to me crying and-" Penelope tried to defend JJ but Emily cut her off

"How could you do that? Sleep with him when we were still dating? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Emily yelled at JJ

"I am your best friend!" JJ said, her voice began to crack from the tears she was holding back

Emily quickly stood up and walked through the front doors and outside

"Emily!" Derek yelled "it's freezing!"

"Em!" Hotch yelled

JJ shot up and walked out the door following Emily screaming her name so they could talk

"JJ!" Will yelled

"I'm sorry guys I shouldn't have asked that question I didn't know!" Beth

"It's okay you didn't know it's not your fault" Pen said giving her a smile

"We seriously need to go get them though, it's freezing out there" Kevin

Everyone grabbed a jacket and went outside seeing the two arguing in front of the cabin

"How could you do that!" Emily yelled

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean anything!" JJ fought back

"When we were dating though really! Are you really that much of a whore?" Emily shouted

Emily say the reaction in JJ's eyes and quickly realized what she just said "Jayje, I'm sorry i just slipped you know I didn't mean that"

JJ walked away not giving Emily another look. JJ walked towards the cabin pushing through the group

"JJ.." Will tried to grab JJ's arm but she pulled away forcefully walking back to the cabin "I'm gonna go check on her"

Emily put her hand on her head running them through her brown hair "I cannot believe I just said that" she let out a loud breathe

"She locked herself in the bathroom" Will said walking back down to everyone

"Why is she so sensitive to that word?" Beth asked

Kevin, Pen, Derek, Spencer, Emily and Hotch all looked at each other seeing who would talk first

"A while back JJ's sister committed suicide, after she died JJ went crazy, partying, drinking like every night" Hotch explained

"It was really bad" Spencer added

" yeah it lasted for about three weeks, then a rumor went around school that she slept with four guys on one night. Everyone began to start messing with her, calling her a slut, painting whore on her locker" Hotch

"She got really depressed, she thought it was her fault, like she put herself in that position, she also was feeling guilty about her sisters death" Pen

"She got hyped on antidepressants and almost overdosed" Spencer

"She hasn't been the same JJ" Emily

"Was it true? About the four guys?" Will asked

"We don't know, we asked JJ but she said she remembers nothing about that night, I think that what bothered her the most, not knowing the truth"

"You told him!" JJ said from behind them

Everyone just looked at her not knowing what to say

"Jay, they were just trying to-" Will

"He is the one person I told you not to tell!" JJ yelled "you know how I feel about that stuff ...all of you know!"

"We were just trying to-" Spencer

"Help?" JJ laughed "that's bull-" every one was shocked, JJ never yelled at Spencer... Ever.

"JJ!" Hotch "don't take it out on Spencer"

JJ rolled her eyes walking away, furious she was afraid Will would think less of her now

"A lot of fun, huh?" Beth looked at Hotch walking back in the house.

It had been about an hour since the blow out JJ had locked herself in her room, she hadn't even looked at Will, he was sitting out side her door trying to talk to her, Emily was sitting by the fire, Beth and Hotch were off somewhere talking, Spencer was sitting on the couch behind Emily, Derek was sitting on the porch.

"Hey" Pen said walking out sitting next to him

"Hi baby girl" Derek " fun night huh?"

Pen leaved her head on her friends shoulder " a blast, you okay? With Emily?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean I still love her but I don't know if she will ever talk to me again" he sighed

"She will and if she doesn't a wise black man once told me "baby girl she must be tripping" Penelope said bobbing her head

Derek bursts out laughing " God I love you woman" he said giving her a hug.

Emily came from behind them "Derek? Can we talk?"

"Yeah" Derek said

"I'll see you guys later ..." Pen left leaving the couple to talk

"I'm sorry about me and JJ, Em"

"It's okay I forgive you" Emily smiled

"It was a long time ago"

"Yeah it was" Derek agreed

"I miss you" Emily sighed

"I miss you to" Derek leaned towards her face giving her a small peck

Sighing Emily pulled away "we can't"

"Why not?"Derek asked "I love you, you love me..."

"I do love you, I just can't be with somebody right now, I have to work on my other relationships before I can be with you" Emily

"I love you and I'll wait" Derek said cupping her face and kissing her forehead gently.

Will knocked on the door trying to get JJ to come out

"Babe, talk to me... Please..." Will said

JJ slowly opened the door letting him in

"Do I disgust you now?" JJ said

"Jennifer Jereau? How can you even ask that? You have a past, so does everyone else in this house. It doesn't mean I love you any less" Will said wiping her tears away

"You love me?" JJ smiled

"So much ..." Will said kissing JJ

"I love you to" JJ giggled kissing him back

After pulling herself together JJ and Will walked back downstairs hand in hand seeing everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys i freaked out on you all" JJ apologized

"It's okay gym drop you had the right to he mad" Pen

"Spence I'm sorry I snapped at you " JJ

"It's okay JJ" he smiled

"Em, I'm sorry about Derek I should have told you a long time ago"JJ

"No in sorry I didn't have the right to blow up on you like that, I'm sorry" Emily said giving JJ and smile as a hug

"Okay now that we all are friends again... Can we eat?" Hotch asked


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I am sorry I haven't been on for so long! School was so busy! But now I'm on summer break and I promise to write as much as I can. Again if you have any ideas message me and I will try to incorporate it **

Everyone had pretty much had finished eating and were sitting at the table talking and laughing.

"I'm glad we came out here" Pen smiles "despite all the drama earlier it has been fun"

After putting all the dishes away everyone sat in the living room to hang out. After about an hour, the girls were starting to get tired. Penelope and Kevin left to go to bed, and then Spencer. Beth was laying on Hotch, Derek was sitting by the fire, JJ and Will were wrapped up in a blanket, and Emily was lying on the ground.

"What time is it?" JJ yawned

"12:45" Derek said looking at his phone

"Well I'm exhausted, I think I'm gonna head up" JJ

"I'll walk ya up" Will said following JJ holding her hand.

"I'm sorry for today Will"

"JJ, I told you, it's okay. I love you" Will smiled stroking JJ's cheek

Standing on her toes JJ kissed Will. Pulling away JJ smiled.

"Goodnight JJ" Will said giving JJ another kiss before walking away.

Still holding onto JJ's hand Will began walking away when he felt JJ's hand pull him back.

"Stay with me" JJ

Will walked back to JJ, she opened the room door and pulled them both inside. Will cupped her face and gave her a kiss and looked into her eyes.

"JJ, I love you, but are you sure? We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable"

"I know that I love you, and I know I want to do this… with you"

JJ kissed Will, slowly but passionately. They continued to kiss as Will walked them back to the bed, gently laying JJ down, he layed on top of her. Kissing her neck he heard JJ quietly moan. Sitting up Will removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Running her hand down Will's abs, JJ pulled him down to kiss her. Clothes slowly were removed and the couple was lost in the bed sheets.

Downstairs Derek and Emily left for bed, and Beth and Hotch we left sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket.

Hotch kissed Beth's forehead "I wish we could just stay like this forever"

"Me too" Beth smiled

"I love you Beth"

Beth didn't know what to do "I just got really tired, I'm gonna go to bed…um…goodnight" Beth gave him a quick kiss then hurried upstairs leaving Hotch confused and alone without an "I love you" back.

*Morning*

Light streamed from the window into the blonde's eye. Blinking them open, JJ felt a strong pair or arms around her waist. Biting her lip, JJ remembered the previous night. Smiling JJ turned over facing Will, who was still very much asleep.

"Will" JJ whispered "wake up" she laughed

He moaned, but was still asleep.

JJ kissed his nose "baby, wake up"

Will slowly blinked his eyes open seeing his gorgeous blonde girlfriend "I can get used to this every morning"

"Every morning huh, you really think we would have enough energy to do what we did last night every night?" JJ laughed

Laughing Will wrapped his arms around JJ's back pulling her closer to him "speaking of last night, it was amazing"

JJ leaned in and kissed her boyfriend "I'm happy it happened, I love you"

"I love you too" Will kissed JJ again, softy but soon grew more passionate. JJ straddled Will and continued to kiss down his neck "round two huh?" Will joked, suddenly the couple were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"JJ, you up?" Pen

"Beth needs some girl talk" Emily

"great timing" JJ mumbled "Um yeah I just woke up, be there in a sec"

Will pulled JJ back, holding onto her waist "don't leave me" he laughed "stay"

Giggling JJ gave him a kiss and pulled his arms away. Putting on one of his shirts and a pair of pajama shorts JJ walked to the door slightly opening it.

"what's up?" JJ said looking at her friends

"Get out of bed gumdrop we have a friend in need" Pen

"Yeah som- wait a second. Is that Will's shirt?" Emily

"Oh um this old thing?" JJ "no its- my um…" she was cut off by the brunette

"You slept with Will didn't you?" Emily "is he in there" she laughed

JJ's face turned red

"he is isn't he!" Emily laughed

"Good morning Will" Pen and Emily said loud enough so he could hear

"um… hi guys" Will said shyly opening the door wider, he had put on gym shorts and a shirt. "I'm gonna go get breakfast ready" Will kissed JJ on the cheek and walking downstairs.

"So um Beth?" JJ said changing the subject

"we will discuss this later missy!" Pen laughed

The three girls walked into Beth's room, she was laying on the edge of her bed. The three walked over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Pen

"Where's Hotch? I thought you two were sharing a room? Did you get into a fight?" JJ

"Not exactly" Beth

"Then what happened" Emily

"After everyone went off the bed, Aaron and I were laying by the fire. And he told me he loved me…" Beth

"That's great... isn't it?" JJ asked seeing Beth's face

"I guess" Beth

Seeing Beth tense up Emily knew, "You didn't say it back did you?"

Beth nodded

"You didn't say it back!" Pen gasped

JJ gave Pen the look, realizing the situation she quickly changed her tone "Ohhhh you didn't say it back… psh its okay!" Pen said trying to change the mood.

"Just curious but why didn't you say it back?" JJ "I though you really liked him"

"Don't get me wrong, Aaron is amazing. I just …I don't know I freaked out"

"Do you love him?" Emily asked

"I don't know, I think so"

"Doesn't sound so convincing sweetie" Pen

"If you don't love him, don't say it back, say it when you're ready" JJ

"He will understand" Emily

"Then why did he sleep downstairs?" Beth

"Come on, it's our last day here" JJ pulled Beth out of bed "so no frowning, you and Hotch will kiss and makeup and it will be fine"

"Why are you so bubbly" Beth asked JJ

"She got laid" Emily coughed

"Oh yeah! You thought we forgot about that huh?" Pen grinned "Well… spill!"

"I was wondering why Will didn't come back down, he said he was just gonna walk you up" Beth

"It was nice…" JJ smiled

"Really? That's all we get?" Emily

"Sorry girls, I'm not gonna spill" JJ laughed walking out of the room

"That good huh?" Pen, Beth, and Emily laughed following JJ downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking down the stairs Will laughed at the situation he was just in. Walking down her heard Derek coming down also,

"Morning man" Derek

"Mornin' howd' ya sleep?" Will

"Like a baby" Derek laughed "you?"

"Um" Will didn't know how to answer "I didn't sleep much, but when I did it was great" not knowing how to react Will went quiet.

"Wait a sec" Derek said stopping Will "Did you and JJ? You did! Was that the first time you two …" Derek asked

"Yeah" Will smiled

"It was good huh?" Derek

"Shut up man" Will said remembering the _never have I ever _game the previous night

"sorry man… forgot" Derek laughed

Both laughing they continued walking down the stairs, entering the living room the two found Hotch laying uncomfortably on the couch.

"Hotch, wake up. Why you sleeping down here man?" Derek said kicking the couch to wake up Hotch

Grumbling Hotch woke up "Ugh, what time is it?"

"9:30" Will answered "Why aren't you with Beth?"

"I just wanted to sleep down here last night" Hotch

"You two fight?" Will

"No, I told her I loved her last night… and she totally ignored me" Hotch "I just felt like sleeping alone"

"That's rough man" Derek said patting Hotch's back

"Beth isn't really emotional that way ya know. Don't take it to seriously" Will reassured Hotch

The guys heard the girls coming down the stairs, so that topic ended. The girls came down the stairs laughing, walking into the living room they saw everyone.

"Morning boys" Pen smiled

"Morning babygirl" Derek

JJ walked over to Will and gave him a kiss "Morning" she grinned

"Hi there" Will kissed her back

"Get a room" Emily laughed

Laughing JJ leaned towards Will "sounds good to me" JJ whispered in his ear, Will had a big grin on his face and laughed.

Beth sat on the couch next to Hotch and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Morning, can we talk?"

"Yeah" Hotch answered getting up and lead the couple outside on the porch.

"They should be fine right?" JJ asked after they left the room

"Yeah, they'll kiss and makeup and forget about this whole thing" Emily

"Hotch seemed pretty upset" Will

"Yeah, when Hotch tells a girl "I love you" he isn't joking, I think he really meant it" Derek

Outside Beth and Hotch were standing on the porch.

"Why didn't you come up to bed last night?" Beth asked

"I kinda wanted to sleep alone, I thought you wanted some space also" Hotch

"I still wanted you with me" Beth

"sorry" Hotch

"No its fine, I should be the one apologizing" Beth "I'm sorry about last night, I …I just… I don't know. I'm just sorry"

"It's fine forget about it" Hotch

"Aaron, you obviously aren't fine, you're upset about it" Beth

"No I'm not, Beth just forget about it okay?" Hotch's voice got more serious

Before Beth could reply, Kevin's car pulled up with Spencer hopping out of it with a bag of groceries.

"Hi guys!" Spencer smiled

"Good morning" Kevin

Spencer and Kevin could feel the seriousness of the conversation "everything okay here?" Kevin asked

"it's fine" Hotch said walking into the house

The four walked into the house seeing everyone now in the kitchen.

"Hi guys, I have food for breakfast" Spencer smiled

"When did you guys go out?" JJ

"A couple hours ago" Spencer "I woke up at like 6:30?"

"Why?" Will asked yawning

"I don't know" Spencer smiled "always have"

Since it was the last day at the cabin, the group decided to go to the lake about 30 minutes down the road and barbeque. When they got there the water was clean and reflecting the sunlight perfectly. The whole day was perfect for most the group. Will and JJ were in the water most of the day swimming with Derek, Spencer and Emily who found cliffs to dive off. Pen and Kevin sat on shore barbequing and hanging out with Beth and Hotch who was ignoring Beth most of the day.

The sun began to set and everyone said their goodbyes and drove home. They would see each other for school the next day.

Will dropped off JJ and he and Beth drove home. Entering is room Will grabbed his laptop, he couldn't get the words "JJ went crazy" out of his head. He knew she was uncomfortable about her past but Will wanted to know what had happened a year ago. How could such a sweet girl like JJ go "crazy"?

Opening his laptop and opening his internet browser he searched "_Julie Jereau, suicide"_

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer I promise. Some of you have been requesting to see into JJ's past so that is what the next chapter will be! Let me know what you guys have been thinking about the series by sending me reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is set in the past when JJ went downhill. I changed the age of JJ when her sister committed suicide and the situation a bit to fit the story more. Kevin, Beth, and Will are not in this section of the story because they are not introduced yet. Enjoy!**

"JULIE! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SKIRT?" JJ said barging into her older sisters room, opening her sister's drawer she found her jean skirt "STOP TAKING MY STUFF!"

"JJ calm down! You take my stuff all the time!" Julie

"Shut up no I don't!" JJ

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Julie yelled

"You!" JJ said slamming the door shut. Walking back to her room JJ continued getting ready for Derek's party.

After JJ left, Julie walked into JJ's room and set a silver necklace and a note on her pillow.

Everyone was at Derek's house for his party; about an hour after JJ got there she heard her phone ring. Looking down at it she saw her sister calling her, JJ didn't even bother to answer. JJ was not going home now; the party was amazing she was having too much fun with her friends.

Her phone began to ring non-stop, now it was her parent's texting and calling her. Every time she would try to talk to someone it would ring, every time she would dance with a guy it would ring, after 15 minutes of non-stop calling and texting JJ took her phone and put it in a drawer in Derek's bedroom.

Around 12:30, the party died down and JJ decided to go home. Driving up her street, JJ saw flashes of blue, red, and white. She saw an ambulance, a fire truck, and many police cars outside of her house.

"What the hell?" JJ mumbled

Pulling into her drive way and getting out of her car, JJ pushed through police officers and firefighters. JJ felt a police officer pull her back.

"Miss, this is a restricted area" his voice was firm

"I live here, what is going on?" JJ

"Oh, my mistake" the seriousness on his face slowly moved to sympathetic. JJ knew something was wrong, she could feel it "come with me"

The officer led her into her house, walking in JJ saw her parents sitting on her couch next to an officer. They had been crying. Looking around JJ looked for her sister, she couldn't find her. Did she run away or something?

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" JJ asked terrified

JJ's mom broke down crying and her dad just held her.

"Where's Julie?" JJ felt tears rushing down her face "mom?"

The sound of her sister's name made JJ's mother drop to her knees, not knowing what to do JJ ran upstairs to her sister's bedroom. Entering the room JJ saw the yellow tape draped on Julie's door. Walking closer JJ saw the dark body bag on the ground next to Julie's bed.

JJ couldn't breathe, she felt like her lungs were collapsing. Dropping to her knees JJ began gasping for air feeling the tears rushing down her face.

Two weeks later

"How are you today?"

"How do you think I am today?" JJ asked the psychiatrist

"I don't know you tell me. You seem mad? Are you mad?"

JJ chuckled "Of course I'm mad. This whole situation is stupid! My sister kills herself and my parents are making me talk to a psychiatrist, because what? They think it will make me feel better?"

"That's the first time you said it"

"Said what?" JJ

"Acknowledged your sister killed herself"

"Well she did" JJ felt the tears coming

"Last week you said you to got into a fight before your party?"

"Yeah... um she took my favorite skirt" JJ

"Did it end badly?"

"I told her she was a problem" JJ looked down as if she was ashamed "she left me something… before she ya know"

"What did she leave you?"

"A necklace, she got it for Christmas when she was five. I was always so jealous of it, it was beautiful. I was always trying to borrow and sneak it out of her room, she would get so mad at me" JJ chuckled "She left the necklace on my pillow with a note that said_ I'm sorry, I love you"_

"Sometimes, before people take their lives they will have moments of compassion. Give a gift, or randomly say I love you. It's like a goodbye"

JJ felt her phone vibrate, pulling it from her pocket JJ saw her reminder.

"I have to go school" JJ said pulling herself together

"Alright, see you next week JJ"

Climbing into her car JJ felt like screaming, she slammed her fists on her steering wheel. Opening her mirror she fixed her makeup and drove off to school. Forcing a smile on her face.

"Does anyone know why she did it?" Pen asked

"I don't think so" Emily "JJ is coming back to school today, so no talking about it" She said looking at Derek

"What?" Derek

"You have a tendency to say what you think, I know you don't mean to but-" Emily

"I won't I promise" Derek said kissing Emily on the cheek.

"There she is" Spencer said seeing her car pull up to the parking lot.

JJ walked up to her friends, they were quiet.

"Hey guys" JJ

"Hey" everyone

They were again quiet.

"Okay you guys can stop now, I'm fine. Julie died two weeks ago. I'm over it. What are we doing tonight? I need to get out of the house"

"Adam Smith is having a party" Emily

"I don't like that guy" Derek

"So? His parties are crazy, let's do it" JJ

Later that night they pulled up to Adam's house. They could hear the music from a block outside the house. When they walked inside it was crazy, there were people jumping off the balcony into the pool, hanging on the banister, and chugging any type of alcohol they could find. Walking into the house JJ quickly left her friends to find the beer keg.

"Okay? Bye JJ?" Hotch waved

After JJ walked away from her friends she didn't see them the rest of the night. JJ's night consists of dancing with A LOT of boys and drinking A LOT.

"Hi, you're Jennifer right?"

Turning around JJ saw Adam Smith, holding a beer in his hand.

"Yeah" JJ took the beer out of his hand and began to drink it "But I go by JJ"

"Do you wanna go somewhere private" Adam winked at her

Usually JJ would never go somewhere alone with a guy she barely knew especially when she had been drinking so much, but tonight she didn't care. Nodding her head JJ walked up the stairs with Adam.

The next two weeks JJ would go out almost every night, when someone threw a party JJ was there, when no one JJ knew was throwing a party, she would find some. After weeks of countless drinking and dancing, JJ began to get sick of just partying all the time. She decided to stop for a little bit.

The next day JJ got to school, while walking into the school yard JJ felt everyone staring at her. While she was walking she heard one of the football players cough "slut". Brushing it off JJ walked to her locker. Walking up to it JJ saw the words "Skank" written in red letters on the front.

"What the hell?" JJ mumbled

"Look who decided to come to school today?" Tracy laughed

"Did you do this?" JJ

"Maybe" Tracy grinned "Maybe not, either way it's true. I knew you were a slut but I didn't know you would sleep with four guys in one night, now that's talent"

JJ was so confused she didn't remember anything "What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about, the whole school knows" Tracy laughed while shoving JJ against her locker

"What the hell is your problem; I've done nothing to you!" JJ pushed back

Tracy pushed back harder but before JJ should hit Tracy she felt strong arms pull her back. Turning around JJ saw Derek

"JJ! Stop" Derek "What are you doing?"

"Look, the slut has friends" said seeing Pen, Emily, Hotch, and Spencer behind Derek

"Let go of me" JJ pushed Derek off her, and walked away leaving everyone in the hallway

"You need to leave JJ alone" Pen told Tracy

"Or what" Tracy laughed

"Or next time Derek won't hold JJ back and we will let her break your fake nose" Emily smiled

The hallway cleared and Emily and Pen went to go find JJ. Walking into the girls bathroom they saw her in the stall sitting on the floor crying.

"JJ, talk to us" Emily

"We are here for you, no judging" Pen

Walking out of the stall JJ wiped her eyes.

"JJ what was she talking about?" Pen

"I don't know" JJ

"Jayje, you can tell us" Emily

"No! I really don't know! I can't remember anything! I've been going out every night and drinking… a lot … I can't remember" JJ cried

The next week was brutal for JJ, every day when she came to school she would be called a slut, or a skank, or be called easy. After a while JJ couldn't take it anymore, she didn't even bother getting out of bed. She didn't answer her phone when Emily or Pen called. Her parents were still upset about Julie to notice. She felt nothing.

Right now JJ missed Julie, even though they fought, whenever JJ was upset Julie would make her laugh. Getting out of bed JJ walked to her dressing, opening the drawer she pulled out a box. Opening the box she took out her sister's necklace. Walking to them mirror JJ looked at herself and put the necklace on.

JJ picked up the phone and dialed the psychiatrist's number.

"Hello?"

"It's my fault" JJ cried

"JJ? What's your fault?"

"Julie, it's my fault. We got into a fight the night she died. I told her she was a problem then I left, if I stayed home instead of partying I could have stopped her" JJ cried

"No JJ, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Julie killed herself because she was incredibly depressed, you couldn't have done anything"

JJ hung up the phone, and looked through her phone contacts for the name Adam Smith

**I know I kinda ended this wierd, it was getting really long and I felt like I was just drabbling and needed something to wrap it up and set it closer to the future. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up the Monday morning, JJ felt really happy. Her life was going amazing. Will had a lot to do with it. JJ got ready for school, she wore blue skinny jeans and a flowy white tank top, her hair was natural as always. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out her sisters necklace and put it on.  
Walking down stairs JJ began walking outside to get into her car. Sitting down, JJ's phone began to ring, looking down she saw Spencer calling her.  
"Hey spence, what's up?"  
"Hey JJ, can you pick me up? Hotch is staying home today"  
"Yeah no problem I'm on my way"

Pulling up to Spencer's house JJ saw him in his driveway, he hopped in.

Pulling up to school JJ remembered she had to ask Spencer something "hey spence do you remember Lila?"  
"Your cousin? Yeah, why?"  
"She is coming back into town and she asked about you, she asked if you were single" JJ smirked  
"Why would she want to know that?" Spencer asked  
"She likes you genius" JJ laughed  
"Eh I'm not interested" Spencer "tell her thanks though"  
"Why not? She's smart, pretty, and funny. Do you like someone else?" JJ asked  
Spencer had no response  
"You do don't you?" JJ asked grinning  
They were walking up to their friends now.  
"Spence tell me" JJ smiled  
"Oh hey guys" Spencer said changing the subject  
JJ walked up to Will an greeted him with a kiss.  
"What is pretty boy not telling you" Derek asked  
"Spencer has a crush on someone" JJ  
"Who!" Emily laughed  
"No one..." Spencer looking down  
"Has anyone seen Aaron?" Beth asked  
"He isn't feeling well today" Spencer  
"He's still mad at me" Beth  
"You don't know that" JJ  
"He has barely talked to me since the whole I love you thing" Beth "he barely even looked at me on the ride home from the lake yesterday"  
"he is a big boy, he'll get over it" Derek  
Changing the subject Pen looked around seeing JJ's necklace.  
"Jayje, I love that necklace. It looks really good on you" Pen  
"Oh um ...thanks" JJ said touching it  
Will looked over and saw JJ's reaction to Penelope's comment.  
"Where did you get it?" Emily asked  
"It was Julie's" JJ  
"Oh I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean to bring it up" Pen apologized  
"It's okay" JJ smiled "it's been easier to talk about it"  
"That's good blondie" Derek smiled  
The bell rang, and the school day went by quickly.  
JJ was walking with Will to their cars when JJ heard her name. Turning around JJ saw her cousin Lila. Smiling JJ gave her a hug.  
"I didn't know you were coming so soon!" JJ smiled "this is my boyfriend Will. Will this is my cousin Lila"  
"Nice to meet ya" Will  
"Whoa" Lila smiled "your accent"  
"You get used to it" JJ winked at Will

Spencer's house

"Who was JJ talking about earlier?" Derek asked

"Nothing" Spencer

"Come on, pretty boy who is it?" Derek

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone!" Spencer

"Okay" Derek

"It's JJ" Spencer

"JJ? As in Jennifer Jereau? As in our bestfriend JJ, who is dating our other friend Will?" Derek

"Yeah I know, it's not logical. I don't have a chance with her but she is just so…amazing" Spencer

"You've got it bad" Derek patted Spencer's back "I'll tell you what, we are going to get you over JJ by getting you a hot girl. I heard Lila is back in town, she really had a thing for you last time she visited"

"I don't know" Spencer

"Trust me pretty boy" Derek grinned

Walking into her room, Beth took out her phone. Dialing Hotch's number, Beth sat on her bed hoping he would answer. All day he was on her mind, she couldn't get him out of her brain. She knew the stuff she loved about him: she loved the way he smiled more when they were together, she loved the way his eyebrows crinkled when he was dedicated about something, she loved his care for his friends. She loved him. She realized she loved Aaron Hotchner.

"Hello?" Hotch

"Hi" Beth sighed relieved "how are you feeling?"

"Alright" Hotch "Um, I think we should talk"

"Yeah so do I" Beth smiled

"Can you come over?" Hotch

"Yeah I'll be over soon" Beth couldn't wait to tell him she loved him

Hotch's house

Knocking on the door Beth heard footsteps inside, opening the door was Hotch standing in gym shorts and a v-neck.

"Hey" Beth

"Come in" Hotch

The two walked in and sat on his living room couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" Beth

"Us, about the night at the cabin" Hotch sighed, he didn't want to do this "I know I said it didn't bother me when you didn't say it back, but it really did. I feel like you don't feel the same way about me then I do about you. And I don't think this will work out if that's true"

"Do you really think that I don't feel the same?" Beth took his hand in hers

"That's what it feels like" Hotch

"Well your feelings are stupid Aaron" Beth saw the confused on Hotch's face. Grabbing his neck Beth pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him.

"I love you too" Beth said pulling away.

"What?" Hotch was still shocked from the kiss he couldn't think straight

"I said I love you" Beth smiled

A huge smile came across Hotch's face, he tackled Beth and began kissing her neck and her lips. Laughing the couple lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms not wanting to move ever.

**Hiiiiiiiiii. This chapter didn't have much of JJ and Will but I promise they will have more moments! The next chapter will have more of Spencer's story line with JJ. Updating soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

JJ and Lila were sitting in JJ's room on her bed catching up.  
"How have you been?" JJ smiled "I haven't seen you since last spring break!"  
"I know, feels like forever" Lila smiled "I've been good. How about you, you seem really happy"  
"I am" JJ smiled  
"Does that hottie with the accent have something to do with it?" Lila  
"He has a lot to do with it actually" JJ giggled  
"Speaking of hotties... Did you talk Spencer?" Lila asked  
JJ didn't want to hurt Lila's feelings "um not yet, but I will soon"  
Finally it was Friday and JJ's parents were having a family barbecue. Not wanting it just to be Lila and JJ bored with relatives, JJ's parents let her invite her friends.

Later that day, all the adults were inside gossiping about the family's crazy uncles and wild aunts while JJ and her friends were outside sitting by the pool.  
Lila was trying to get Spencer's attention but he wasn't interested, he kept glancing over at JJ who was wrapped in Will's arms.  
"Excuse me" Spencer said getting up and walking away towards the front yard.  
"What's wrong with him?" Aaron asked  
"I don't know" Pen  
"I'll go talk to him" JJ

"Hey Spence!" Running up JJ caught up to Spencer "what's going on?"

Spencer and JJ were still in the view of everyone in the backyard.

"Just forget about it Jennifer" Spencer  
"Okay now I know for sure something is wrong, cause you rarely call me by my full name" JJ  
Looking at JJ, Spencer leaned in and kissed her.  
Everyone saw from the yard and were shocked. Will stood up, "what the hell?"  
Will was about to walk over but Derek held him back.

Spencer quickly pulled away "I'm so sorry JJ, I don't know what just happened to me" he rambled  
JJ was still shocked from the kiss.  
"Am I the girl you were talking about? The one you had a crush on?" She asked  
"Yes" he said looking down "I'm sorry" Spencer began walking away  
"Spence! Come back" JJ called after him but it was to late he had already left the yard.)

JJ walked back to her friends not knowing what to say.  
"You okay?" Will asked walking over to his girlfriend  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry" JJ said kissing him on the cheek. She knew how protective he was.  
"What did he say JJ?" Emily  
"Oh um, give me a sec" JJ looked at Derek "can I talk to you really quick?"  
"Yeah" Derek got up and followed JJ inside "what's up?"  
"Did Spence ever tell you who he had a crush on?" JJ  
"By the look on your face in guessing he told you" Derek  
"Yeah" JJ "did I miss something? Because I seriously had no clue"  
"I was surprised when he told me to" Derek  
"He is probably really upset right now" JJ sighed  
Giving JJ a side hug,Derek reassured her "just talk to him, clear things up. I'm sure he will be okay and if not, he'll read himself to death" Derek grinned  
Laughing, the two got up and went back outside where they saw Spencer.  
"Hi" he saw JJ  
"Um hey Spence" she smiled  
"Can we talk?" He asked  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" JJ  
"Don't worry Will, I won't kiss her" Spencer  
Will chuckled "good to know"

"I'm sorry JJ"  
"It's okay Spence"  
"I know nothing is ever gonna happen between us, you have Will and I'm ... I'm me"  
"Spence" JJ sighed "you're one of my best friends, you're funny, sweet, a total genius, and an amazing guy. You're a total catch" the last line made Spencer chuckle "any girl would be lucky to have you"  
"Thanks JJ, I love you" Spencer said hugging JJ  
"I love you to JJ" said hugging back, they both pulled away "speaking of girls who would be lucky to have you... Lila really does like you"  
"Yeah, she's pretty cool" Spencer  
"Give her a shot?" JJ nudged him  
"Yeah" Spencer smiled

"So is everything okay?" Penelope asked seeing her two friends walk back  
"Yeah" JJ smiled  
"We'll it's getting kinda late and I have to head out" Penelope said  
"Yeah me to" Aaron stood up, he looked at Beth "do you want me to take you home babe?"  
"Yeah" Beth said standing up "see you at home?" Beth said looking to Will  
"Yeah, drive safe" Will stood giving his sister a kiss on the cheek  
"Want me to give you a ride home?" Derek said looking at Emily  
"Um... Sure. Let me just tell Pen I'm leaving with you, she gave me a ride here" Emily stood up to go to Pen  
"Want to come over to my house? I got this really cool new chess set" Spencer asked Lila  
"Yeah" Lila smiled "sounds like fun"

After everyone left, JJ and Will were sitting outside with their legs dangling in the pool.

"JJ seems really happy" Uncle Paul  
"Yeah I think she is feeling better, last year was really rough on her. But now she is smiling more ... Laughing more" Sandy smiled seeing her daughter  
"Will seems like a lovely boy" Aunt Jane "do you approve Tom?" Jane said looking at JJ's father  
"Yeah, he is a good young man" Tom smiled  
"He scared of you Tom?" Uncle Paul laughed

JJ's head was resting on Wills shoulder, he was playing with JJ's hand which was resting on his thigh.  
"So today was interesting" Will chuckled  
"Yeah it was" JJ laughed  
"So um... You never told me why Reid kissed you" Will  
"Someone's jealous" JJ laughed looking up at Will  
"Pshhh... Yeah right" Will said trying to sound convincing  
"You so are" JJ laughed  
"Am not" Will pouted  
"You are" JJ said giving him a kiss  
"Whatever" Will laughed  
"Just because he is a good kisser doesn't mean you have to pout" JJ said standing up  
"He is a what?" Will said standing up following JJ  
"He might even be as good or a better kisser than you babe" JJ said teasing him  
Will walked faster towards her "you sure about that?" He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.  
JJ pulled away biting her lip "yeah defiantly a better kisser" laughing JJ ran away with Will chasing her.  
Since JJ played soccer she was fast, but not as fast as Will. He quickly caught up to her, picked her up, spun her around and began tickling her.  
"Will!" JJ laughed "stop!"  
"Say I'm a better kisser" he laughed  
"Okay!okay!" JJ gave in, and looked at Will "You, William Lamontagne jr. are an amazing kisser"  
"Yeah, I have to agree" he laughed kissing JJ

Derek pulled up to Emily's house  
"Thanks for the ride" Emily said looking at Derek  
"Any time" he smiled "goodnight Emily"  
"Goodnight Derek" Emily leaned over and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, it was something they always did. But this time it felt different.  
Emily pulled away and looked at Derek who was staring into her brown eyes.  
"Goodnight" he leaned in and kisses her softy on the lips.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Emily was done, for she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers passionately kissing him.  
"I've missed you" Derek said stroking Emily's cheek  
"My parents are out of town" Emily smiled

**AN: kinda short I know :/ I'm sorry. Help I need some new story lines for the characters! Send me ideas and review. I love your feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily fell back on her bed with Derek on top of her. He kissed her from her lips down to her chest. Emily bit her bottom lip seeing Derek pull off his shirt. His body was amazing, his arms were strong and his six pack was sexy as hell. Next was Emily's turn, Derek pulled off her shirt seeing her black lace bra. Her chest and flat stomach drove Derek crazy. Clothes continued to fall, Derek's pants, then Emily's. Then his boxers, then her panties.

Emily woke up feeling arms around her and smelled the familiar cologne. Smiling Emily turned seeing Derek next to her. When he slept he had a small snore, it was nothing loud but it made Emily always laugh.  
Not wanting to end this moment Emily tried to go back to sleep, she cuddled closer to Derek and closed her eyes ... hearing her garage open Emily grabbed a shirt and shorts before looking out her window.  
"Shit!" Emily yelled "they weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow!"  
Derek was slowly waking up and heard Emily.  
"Derek! Get up!" Emily said throwing a pillow at Derek's head.  
"What? What's going on?!" Derek said while wiping his eyes. He was still confused and still sleepy.  
"My parents just got home! Get up!" Emily heard her mom calling her name from downstairs, then hearing footsteps" get out of my bed she's coming!" Emily quickly picked up all of Derek's clothes off the floor and threw it at him.  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Derek scrambled around the room naked. He ran around Emily's room looking for a place to hide.  
"The closet! Get in the closet!" Emily said shoving Derek inside the small room.  
"It's to small!" Derek said trying to cram into the door.  
"If I can fit all of my clothes in there, you can fit in there! Now be quiet!" Emily quickly shut the closet door before her mom opened the room door.  
"Good morning sweetie" Emily's mom said walking into her room  
"Hi mom, you're home early" Emily said trying to act normal  
"Yeah my conference got cancelled, you're father still has to stay in New York for a couples days though, how was your weekend?"  
"It was good, we all hung out at JJ's yesterday"  
"That's good, I'm going to make breakfast. Come down when you're ready" as soon as Emily thought her mother was about to leave she turned around again "Can you tell Derek to come out of the closet now? His car is blocking the driveway"  
Emily turned red from embarrassment as she opened the closet. Derek had his clothes in his hands covering his private area.  
"Hi Mrs. Prentiss" Derek waved with one hand while the other covered himself "I'll remember to park on the street next time"  
"Thank you" Emily's mom laughed as she left her daughters room.  
"Oh my god" Emily sighed turning red "that was terrible" she laughed.

AN: I know this was short but the next few chapters are only gonna be of couples, some fluff, some drama, some BREAK UPS... Just kidding ... Well maybe not. Keep reading and you will find out! Review and message me ideas. I would like to thank realme07 for this idea! It was great and I had fun writing this!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I decided for the next couple chapters it will only be based on the couples, but I think I might do that later and right now focus on the story. Hope you like it

"You and Derek did what?" Pen exclaimed.

Emily came over to JJ's house before school with Pen for well needed girl talk and a coffee run.

"You heard me" Emily grinned

"Let me get this straight, after the barbeque you and Derek slept together and the morning after your mom caught you guys… with Derek naked… in the closet?" JJ raised her eyebrows

"Pretty much" Emily said looking down sipping her coffee. Looking up she saw JJ and Pen staring at her, "What?"

"48 hours ago you two were broken up, and now? Are you back together?" JJ

"I don't know what we are" Emily sighed "I have to talk to him about him"

"Do you still love him?" Pen

"Yes"

/

JJ, Pen, and Emily drove to school together; Emily parked next to Will's car where their friends were standing. The three got out of the car and walked towards Spencer, Will, Hotch, Beth, Derek, and Kevin.

Like usual, Pen walked to Kevin greeting him with a kiss. Emily didn't know how to react with Derek so she walked over and stood next to Spencer. Will saw JJ carrying her soccer bag, he walked over, greeted her with a kiss, and took her bag for her.

"Important game of the season tonight JJ?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, one of our biggest. We win this we go to State" JJ

"Who you guys playin'?" Will

"Oak Valley High, our rival school" JJ

"Yeah and because of little miss perfect we lost last year"

Turning around JJ saw Tracy.

"Oh yeah because the whole game I wouldn't pass… wait, no that was you. Tracy, I'm sick of the two of us going back and forth arguing. I know for a fact that the both of us want to kick Oak Valley's ass and if the two of us don't play well together that won't happen. Let's just get along for the game tonight and after you can hate me all you want"

"Whatever" Tracy said bitchy while walking away

"I tried" JJ rolled her eyes

"Don't worry about her Jayje, you'll do great tonight" Hotch smiled

/

JJ was walking to the locker room to get ready for the game, grabbing her bag and pulling out her phone JJ dialed her dad's number.

"Hi Jen"

"Hi daddy, you are coming tonight right?"

"What's tonight again?"

"Dad, it's our state qualifying game. You said you were coming"

"Oh yeah! I'm kind held up at work but I will be there as soon as I can"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I have to go sweetie. See ya at the game"

"Alright, bye"

JJ ended the call and put her phone back into her bag, hoping he would come to at least one game this season. She loved her dad and knew he was busy all the time, but she missed him.

/

Tying her hair in a ponytail JJ walked around the locker room listening to her iPod. JJ already had her uniform on and was the first one in the locker room. Walking back to her locker JJ heard a loud noise.

"Hello?" There was no response "Anyone here? Coach?"

Suddenly JJ felt someone grab her waist from behind.

"Hello gorgeous" Will whispered in her ear then kissing her neck

Turning around JJ shoved Will "You scared the hell out of me!"

Laughing Will pulled JJ close again "I'm sorry babe; I just wanted to wish you good luck. You will do amazing"

"Thank you" JJ smiled kissing Will "as much as I want to continue this, you need to go before someone comes, unless you want us to get in trouble"

"I'm the principals son" he grinned kissing her again

Laughing JJ pulled away giving him the look

"Alright, alright. Good luck JJ, I love you"

"I love you too"

Will gave JJ a hug, one last kiss and walked out of the locker room.

/

JJ looked around the field seeing her teammates. They were tied with Oak Valley with only 2 minutes left in the game. One more goal and they qualify for the state championships.

Running down the field JJ saw Tracy with the ball, seeing JJ wide open Tracy passed it to JJ. Making her way past Oak Valley players, getting closer JJ took the shot.

It all happened so fast JJ didn't realize what just happened. Hearing the crowd cheer and feeling her teammates tackle her she realized she just made the goal qualifying her team to the state championships.

Walking over to Tracy, JJ smiled "Nice pass, took you long enough"

"Whatever Jereau, games over" Tracy grinned walking off to the rest of the team who were cheering

"DUDE! YOU'RE A FREAKING ROCKSTAR!"

Turning around JJ saw Pen running over, with everyone behind her.

"Thanks" JJ smiled hugging Pen

"You were great out there" Will walked up to her girlfriend picking her up and spinning her around

"Thank you" JJ kissed him

"I guess me good luck locker room visit helped" Will grinned

"Jennifer!" JJ looked over seeing her mom walking to her smiling "You were amazing" she hugged her daughter

"Thanks mom" JJ smiled "Where's dad?"

"I'm sorry honey, he couldn't make it. He called me saying he got called in to stay at work" Sandy sighed

"Oh… but he said he would-" JJ said dissapointed

"I know Jennifer, I'm sorry. I'm sure he wished he could have come to see how great you did" Sandy stroked her daughters face.

"Let's go out and celebrate" Derek said lightening the mood "I'm in the mood for a giant pizza"

"Sounds good to me" Hotch agreed with his arm around Beth

"Any food sounds good to you guys" Emily laughed

"You coming JJ?" Will asked looking at JJ, he could tell she really wanted her father there.

"Um …sure" JJ walked away with her friends saying goodbye to her mom

Watching her daughter walk away with her friends, Sandy heard her phone begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sandy Jereau?"

"Yes, this is she"

"Mrs. Jereau, this is agent David Rossi, we need to see you down at the police station"

"Oh yes, Will's father. Are you looking for Will? What is this about?"

"Your husband"

/

AN: I am not a soccer player so I had no idea how to write the whole soccer part! Haha! Anyways, the next chapter should be up pretty soon. I have a dramatic story line coming up, keeping reading and reviewing! Hope you like it!


	18. Chapter 18

The group arrived at the pizza parlor and everyone was sitting at the table. Pretty much everyone who attended the game was there celebrating.

Derek couldn't stop glancing over at Emily; they still haven't really talked about the previous night. Standing up Derek walked over to where Emily was sitting.

"Em, can we talk for a sec?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Emily stood up and followed Derek outside

"So last night happened" Derek

"Yeah… what are we now?" Emily sighed

"I don't know about you, but I still love you and I want us to be us again" Derek moved a piece of hair from Emily's face.

Standing on her toes Emily kissed Derek wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm guessing you agree?" Derek chuckled

Emily smiled nodding.

/

Inside, JJ wasn't having as much fun as she usually does when she is with her friends, and Will could tell. JJ was sitting at a table with some teammates, Pen, and Beth while Will was hanging out with Hotch, Spencer, and Kevin.

"I'll see ya guys later" Will said walking to his girlfriend "Hey gorgeous, why so sad?" he asked JJ

"I'm fine" JJ faked a smile "really"

"JJ… come one, we both know you're upset"

"I'm not upset"

"Is it your dad? Are you upset he couldn't make it to the game?"

Will saw JJ's reaction

"JJ, you and I both know he loves you and wanted to be there" Will cupped JJ's face and kissed her

"I love you Will" JJ sighed

"I love you too" he smiled

JJ felt her phone vibrating in her pocket; looking at the caller ID she saw it was her mom.

"Hi mom, what's up?... what?... mom slow down…I'll be right there!" JJ hung up her phone and looked at Will.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Will asked seeing her expression

"My mom just got back from the police station and is at the hospital… with your dad" JJ

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I have to go, can you drive me!" JJ said frantically getting her stuff

"Yeah, let's go"

Hurrying out the door JJ and Will rushed past Emily and Derek

"What's going on? You guys alright?" Derek asked

JJ and Will were too hurried to respond and got in the car and drove away.

/

Running through the doors of the hospital JJ and Will saw David.

"Dad, what's going on?" Will asked holding JJ's hand

"Where's my mom?" JJ felt like her whole body was shaking

JJ saw the look in David's eye's, it was the same look the police gave her when her sister died.

"Mr. Rossi where is my mom?" JJ's voice was serious

"She is in the morgue… identifying a body"

JJ felt like throwing up, the same gut wrenching feeling she had a year ago when she found about her sister was back. She knew what was coming.

"W-where's my dad?" JJ was shaking.

"JJ, I am so sorry, but he…" David sighed and looked down

"Just say it" JJ

"Jennifer, you're father died in a car crash earlier this evening. I am incredibly sorry"

Running to a trashcan JJ threw up. Will walked over and rubbed her back.

"Just breathe JJ"

Standing up JJ walked back to David, Will squeezed JJ's hand tighter.

"Take me to my mom" JJ

/

Walking down the hall JJ braced herself for what was about to happen. Entering the doors JJ saw her mother bawling. She saw the doctor pull the white sheet back over the body and sigh. Through the glass she saw the doctor mouth "I'm sorry".

The whole situation was too much for JJ to handle. Letting go of Will's hand, JJ ran out the door and into the hallway. Falling to the floor she started crying and hyperventilating. Will and David ran out the door and found JJ on the floor.

Will walked over and hugged JJ. He hugged her as she bawled into his chest.

"I can't breathe" She cried

"Shhhh , calm down JJ, it's alright, I'm here" He kissed her forehead praying she would be able to get through this…this time.

AN: At least there was one happy part of the chapter… Emily and Derek! Yayyyyy! This story line with affect a lot of the character's lives, brace your selves! Hoped you liked the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

"How did it happen?" JJ asked

Her mother finally stopped crying and JJ pulled herself together. The two were sitting with David and Will in an office with two other police officers.

"Your father was leaving work around 7:00"

"Why did he leave? He told me he was supposed to be working late" Sandy asked confused

"His co-worker said he finished his work as fast as he could and hurried out of the office. He was driving on the freeway when a drunk driver crossed into his lane, hitting his car. Your father died on impact. I'm incredibly sorry"

Sandy began to cry again. JJ grabbed her hand and held it; she knew she had to be strong for her mother.

"I know this is very difficult, but was your father in any hurry to be anywhere? We just need to know what he was doing to insert the information in his file"

"He was trying to make it to my soccer game, he got killed trying to make it to my stupid game" standing up JJ walked out of the room.

"Jennifer" Sandy cried "It's not your fault"

"JJ" Will said walking after her

David held him back "Just give her a minute son"

Slamming the door JJ ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breathe

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening" JJ repeated crying

/

It has been 3 days since JJ's father died, she hadn't been to school, and she had barely talked to anyone, including Will.

"Does anyone know how JJ's been?" Spence asked "I'm really worried"

"I haven't heard anything, she hasn't called Pen, Beth, or me" Emily sighed

"Beth has Will said anything?" Hotch asked

"No, he's been trying to get ahold of her but she hasn't been answering him either" Beth

"He's coming over here right now" Derek signaled

"hey guys" Will

"Hey" everyone said

"You hear anything about JJ?" Pen

"Um… not much, but the funeral is this Saturday and I know it would mean a lot if you guys went" Will sighed running his hand through his hair

"Of course we will all be there" Hotch

/

Looking in the mirror JJ felt like this past week was a dream. She thought she would wake up and her dad would be right there: sipping his coffee and smiling reading the morning paper.

JJ had just finished getting ready for his funeral but couldn't manage to get up and walk out the door. She knew if she went it really meant that her father was gone.

"Honey" Sandy walked into her room "the car is here"

"Um, Will is gonna be here soon. He is gonna take me" she lied

"okay" Sandy kissed JJ's forehead and left for the funeral

/

Everyone arrived at the church, family and friends gave Sandy their condolences and found seats.

"Hi Mrs. Jereau" Will hugged Sandy

"Hello Will, where's JJ?"

"I thought she came with you" Will

"No, she told me she was coming with you" Sandy said confused

"I'll be back soon" Will said walking out of the church and to his car.

/

Will walked into JJ's room seeing her in her black dress. She was sitting on her bed crying. Walking over he sat next to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm here baby, what do you need me to do?" he asked holding her as she cried

"Just kiss me" JJ said with tears running down her face

Leaning in Will kissed her gently, he felt her pull his face towards her and kiss him more intensely. Will pulled away knowing she was feeling very insecure and alone and didn't want to make love to her when she was feeling so depressed.

"JJ, you don't have to-" he was cut off my JJ trying to pull him closer

"Will, I just need you right now" JJ "Please" she cried "I need you"

"Okay" Will gave in; he wanted to make her feel better and make the tears go away

/

Will layed in bed with JJ wrapped in his arms. Her head was laying on his chest.

"Talk to me JJ" Will kissed her forehead

"What is there to say? My sisters dead and now my dad is dead. There's nothing to say"

"Why didn't you go to the funeral?"

She didn't respond.

"JJ, don't block me out. Talk to me"

"I knew if I went, it really meant that he was gone. I know he isn't coming back and neither is my sister. I told myself to be strong and go for my mom but I looked in the mirror and I just … I couldn't move" JJ looked up at Will, her eyes were still red from crying.

Will kissed JJ and held her tighter. The two closed their eyes and fell back asleep in each other's arms.

/

AN: hope you liked it, I'm gonna bring up a story line that I know you guys aren't gonna like. Brace yourselves! I apologize in advance but don't worry it will all work out in the end! Please continue to review the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
